parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilhelm Scream
Goofy holler ("Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!!!") NOTE: The imitation of the sound made by Bill Farmer doesn't count. * The Art of Skiing - Twice; when Goofy hits the ground doing a "shoosh" slide down a mountain, then when he launches from a skiing ramp. First film to use the sound. * How to Be a Sailor - Goofy falls down a trap door while doing a sailor dance. * Tiger Trouble - Twice; when Goofy comes face to face with the tiger, then when Goofy briefly ends up inside the tiger. * Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive - When Goofy and Donald discovers the lion inside the cave. * Crazy with the Heat - At the very end when Donald and Goofy ride off into the sunset on a camel. * The Big Wash - Twice; when Goofy falls after Delores pull up the ladder to make him go higher, then when Goofy fall into the pit after the bubble under him popped. * Tennis Racquet - When two of the Goofys get launched from the tennis net into the trophy. * Goofy Gymnastics - Twice; when Goofy falls down the apartment floors with his barbell, then when he gets flown through his ceiling on the rings. * Lion Down - When Louie throws Goofy off of his apartment and when Goofy slides off of Louie. * How to Be a Detective - Goofy falls down the elevator shaft. * For Whom the Bulls Toil ''- When Goofy realizes he's in the bull's keep. * ''Aquamania ''- Goofy and the octopus get launched from the roller-coaster onto the water. * ''Mickey's Christmas Carol - Jacob Marley (played by Goofy) trips down the stairs. * A Goofy Movie - Heard during the opening title before "Goofy" comes in between "A" and "Movie". * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas * How to Be a Baseball Fan - Goofy gets knocked off of the bleachers by a blimp. * How to Hook Up Your Home Theater ''- Goofy gets blown into space when his TV explodes. * ''Stayin' Cool ''- The Goofy holler is heard when Mickey, Donald and Goofy, in the ice cream truck, go flying. * ''Swimmin' Hole - Heard when Mickey, Donald and Goofy drove over a fence in a tractor with their swimming hole. * New Shoes - Heard when Goofy (in Donald's body) attempts to fly, only to fall straight to the ground. * The Legend of Coyote Rock - As the columns of rocks fall behind him, Bent-Tail the Coyote did the holler as the falling columns knocks down his column while clings to the rock for dear life. * Make Mine Music - When a Coy sees the Martins aiming the rifles his way. * Fun and Fancy Free - At the beginning of the celebration for Lulubelle's accidental proposal to Lumpjaw, one of the bears did the Goofy holler. * Three for Breakfast - After Chip 'n' Dale spread butter on the roof of Donald's house and then on Donald's feet so that he will slide off the roof. * Honey Harvester - When Donald falls from a tree. * All in a Nutshell - When Donald is shot through a hollow log and into a gorge off-screen. * Cinderella - While the King discovered the clue to help find Cinderella, he cuts the line of the chandelier, causing the Duke to do the Goofy holler. * Food for Feudin' - When Dale falls into the trunk of a hollow tree (higher-sounding pitch than usual). * Cold Turkey - When Milton fell into a trash can (the same sound as in "Food for Feudin'"). * Lambert the Sheepish Lion - When Lambert butts the wolf off the cliff. * Peter Pan - During Captain Hook's struggle with Tick-Tock the Crocodile at Skull Rock, Mr. Smeeaccidentally hits Hook on the head with his rowboat oar, so that the crocodile, with Hook inside it, drops underwater. The holler is partially obscured by gargling noises as Hook goes underwater after taking the hit. * Hooked Bear - When Humphrey lets go of J. Audubon Woodlore's helicopter to grab the fish falling out of it and falls down with them. * Never a Dull Moment - When Jack Albany got caught on a revolting sculpture (heard in the trailer only). * Bedknobs and Broomsticks - After King Leonidas kicked the hyena during the soccer game. * The Apple Dumpling Gang - When Amos and Theodore's ladder breaks in the middle. * The Strongest Man in the World - When A. J. Arno falls off a scaffold. * The Rescuers - First, when Orville is sucked through Madame Medusa's swampmobile; second, at the end, when Orville is blown off the roof. * Pete's Dragon - With Doc Terminus beginning to fly with the harpoon. * Mickey's Christmas Carol - When Goofy as Jacob Marley tumbles down the stairs (offscreen), the holler can be heard. * The Adventures of André and Wally B. - When Andre gets stung (offscreen) by Wally B. * Hot Lead and Cold Feet - When Eli Bloodshy falls over a cliff. * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode "Up, Up and Awry" - A sped-up version of the holler plays when one of the honey bees spots Pooh flying in the air. * The Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "The Carpetsnaggers" * The TaleSpin episode "The Road to Macadamia" - Heard several times when Baloo and Louie get thrown out of the palace. * The Darkwing Duck episode "Darkwing Doubloon" - When Negaduck realizes the phony sinking ship is a trap. * A Goofy Movie - On the title screen (when "Goofy" appears onscreen), when Goofy is flung out of the car at the end of the film before the credits, and at the very end of the credits. * The Hunchback of Notre Dame - After Quasimodo and his friends pushed some guards off, one of the guards did the Goofy holler. * Home on the Range - When Junior falls down the elevator shaft. * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz - When the Tin Thing falls through the Wizard's trap door. * The Emperor's New School episode "Ramon's a Crowd" - When Ramon got rammed by a giant scorpion. * The Atlanta Braves' spring training home is at ESPN's Wide world of sports, on the Walt Disney Worldproperty. During games, the scream is sometimes played when a foul ball is hit. * Enchanted - When the Troll gets flung away to the next kingdom while attempting to eat Giselle (albeit lower-sounding pitch than usual), and is heard when Prince Edward and Nathaniel are flung across the room by the flames during Narissa's transformation (A Wilhelm scream was herd as the same time). * How to Hook Up Your Home Theater - When Goofy is ejected through his house after he pushes the red button on his universal remote, is launched into orbit as he does the "goofy holler" before he lands into the couch in the middle of the football field. * Street Fighter (Film) * Dora the Explorer episode: "Grandma's House" - Swiper did the holler as he falls head into a tree. * You're in the Super Bowl, Charlie Brown - Charlie Brown did the Holler when He tries to kick the football. * Spongebob Squarepants episode: "Culture Shock" - Pearl finishes her cheerleading just as the people crashed everywhere, The Holler is Heard. * Mixels episode: "Every Knight Has Its Day" - During the Murpball game, when one of the blue team members gets pegged out. * Rocko's Modern Life episode: "Wacky Deli" - the holler is heard at the end of the haphazardly made cartoon created by Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt for Ralph Bighead. * Batman: the Animated series episode: "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne" - The Joker emits the Holler when the Plane Crashes by. Wilhelm scream ("Aaagh!") *''Spongebob Squarepants episode:'' "Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" - Heard When Nat Peterson Curved Slope and into the air. *''Spongebob Squarepants episode: "Mrs. Puff You're Fired" - Heard When The Boat drives into the building & crashes.'' *''Spongebob Squarepants episode: "Sportz?" - Heard when Spongebob and Patrick are shown battered after participating in Squidward's game.'' *''.Uncle Grandpa episode: "Taco Comet" - Heard when The UFO Zaps The Guard.'' *''Toy Story - Heard when Buzz Lightyear was knocked out of the window.'' *''Toy Story 3 - Heard when andy watches the TV.'' *''Toy Story 4 - Heard when the pinball machine.'' *''Back at the Barnyard episode: "Otis for Mayor" - Heard when Bigfoot throws the mayor during an outage.'' *''Mixels episode: "Every Knight Has its Day" - '' During the Murpball game, when one of the blue team members gets pegged out. *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee episode: "Monster Con"'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode: "The Bloo Superdude and the Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That he's not Invited to"'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi episode: "Chow Down"'' *''The Looney Tunes Show episode: "Eligible Bachelors" - Heard When Frankenheimer knocks one of his men off the blimp.'' *''Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas - Heard When Buddy kicks an elf out the window.'' Car Screech * The Tortoise and the Hare - When Max Hare screeches to a halt nearby a tree, to stop by Mrs. Cottontail's Girl's School and when he loses to Toby Tortoise at the finish line. * Who Killed Cock Robin? - When the police stops to the scene of the crime. * Mickey's Service Station - When Pete brings his car to the service station and stops it. * On Ice - After burning his behind, Pluto skids on the ice to stop by a hole in the ice and cool himself in the water. This is also played before Mickey stops at the waterfall. * Mickey's Circus - When Donald stops his bicycle in mid-air (high pitched) * Mickey's Rival - When Mortimer screeches to a stop in his car to stop by Mickey and Minnie's picnic and later on when Mickey's car rescue Mickey and Minnie from a falling tree to drive away from the bull. * Orphans' Picnic - Heard when the bees come to a stop and go the other way towards Donald. * Donald and Pluto - When the magnet in Pluto's stomach attracts a huge amount of sharp kitchen cutlery that chases Pluto through the kitchen, the screeching noise is heard when Pluto turns in another direction and the cutlery screech to a halt before turning to continue the chase. * The Worm Turns - Twice; When Mickey's potion is beginning to come to life, and when Pete comes to a halt after chasing Pluto. * Brave Little Tailor - After the guard got into the throne room * Donald's Golf Game - When the goofy golf club that Donald threw at his nephews turns into a boomerang and retreated at Donald. * Ferdinand the Bull - When Ferdinand stopped running, sat in the middle of the bull ring and smelled the bouquet of flowers. * How to Ride a Horse - When Percy screeches to a halt in front of a white hurdle. * Saludos Amigos - After Pedro saves the mail and narrowly avoids crashing into the mountain during the storm when the narrator yells, "Look out!" * Pluto at the Zoo - When Pluto rushes out of the zoo and retreat to retrieve his small bone from the rubbish. * Reason and Emotion - When Emotion screeches to a stop near the lady for Junior to talk to. * The Clock Watcher * Squatter's Rights - When Pluto chase after Chip and Dale around the cabin. * The Big Wash - When Delores screeches to a halt before running into the corner of the fence. * Fun and Fancy Free - Before the dragonfly swoops to Mickey, Donald and Goofy during the segment "Mickey and the Beanstalk" * Inferior Decorator - When Spike skids along an upturned strip of Donald's wallpaper. * Mickey and the Seal - When Pluto runs and goes by the other way to Mickey's window to look for Salty. * Honey Harvester - When Spike tries to stop himself from flying into the cork and also when he steer his tail with a cactus spike and dive down to attack Donald. * Tennis Racquet - At the beginning of the slow motion treatment of the shot. * Goofy Gymnastics - Goofy stops in front of the mirror before being pulled back by bungee cords. * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad - While Mole was stopping for a weasel that was about to hit him on the head. * Morris, the Midget Moose - When Balsam slid into a log, when Thunderclap and Morris screeches to a stop near the edge of the cliff. * Alice in Wonderland - When a card soldier screeches to a halt, trying to let the hedgehog go under him. * Bee on Guard - When Buzz-Buzz screeches to a halt in front of Donald's house to peek through the keyhole at Donald. * Susie the Little Blue Coupe - When Susie tries, but fails, to stop on a slippery road and instead skids across to crash into a streetcar. * Peter Pan - When Nana skids into the toy blocks. * The Shaggy Dog - While Wilby Daniels turns before getting pulled over. * Trick or Treat - While Donald tries to stop himself from crashing through the door. * The Story of Anyburg, U.S.A. - In the beginning and while the sports car goes driving after drinking alcohol and spitting flames. * How to Have an Accident in the Home - Before Donald came home. * Goliath II - After the mother elephant told the herd to stop. * One Hundred and One Dalmatians - Played twice, when Cruella De Vil makes her first appearance in the film, driving up in her fancy roadster and before Jasper and Horace went to the bridge. * The Absent-Minded Professor - When Shelby Ashton swerves onto a street, driving onto the sidewalk. The effect is also heard when he swerves off the street and onto a side road. * Aquamania - Played three times, first when Goofy and Jr. crashed to the cars with boats on rear, second when Goofy and the octopus crashed to the roller coaster car and third before the octopus releasing the roller coaster from the hill. * The Sword in the Stone - When Merlin as a mouse stops to see Madam Mim transforming from elephant into tiger; also when Merlin returns to Wart from Bermuda upon Wart's wish/calls. * Freewayphobia and Goofy's Freeway Troubles - During the chain reactions of cars crashing and other instances in the films. * The Gnome-Mobile - Played four times. While Knobby was explaining how the gnomes vanished, right before Mulrooney drove his car out of the garage, right as the car Yarby was riding got off the road and before Mulrooney turned to a broken bridge. * It's Tough to Be a Bird - Before all of the crowded winged statues collapsed. * The Love Bug - Played several times, such as when Herbie brakes, skids, or makes a wheelie. * The Aristocats - when The Milkman's truck stops at the spot marked by O'Malley. * Herbie Rides Again - Played several times * The Rescuers - Played three times, when Madame Medusa fell into a ditch while driving, when Orville lands on the runway, and when Madame Medusa parked her swampmobile on the boat. * The Fox and the Hound - Played twice, first by Widow Tweed to chastise Amos Slade and second while Amos stopped his car because Widow Tweed stopped in the road. * Roller Coaster Rabbit - After Roger yells "Hold your fire!" twice. * TaleSpin - In the episode "A Baloo Switcheroo" * Beauty and the Beast - Heard in the song "Human Again" when Cogsworth was the traffic cop. * Goof Troop - ??? (as heard in "Take Me Out to the Ball Game", "Inspector Goofy", "Shake, Rattle & Goof") * Aladdin - When the guards seen Abu with a sword. * Bonkers - As heard in an episode called "Do Toons Dream of Animated Sheep?", also in "Dog Day AfterToon" and "Cartoon Cornered". * The Return of Jafar - Played twice, first during "Nothing in the World (Quite Like a Friend)" before Genie came out of a taxi as a sailor, and second when Rajah and Iago crashed into the dinner party. * Aladdin (TV Show) ??? (as heard in "Mudder's Day", "Never Say Nefir", "Strike Up the Sand") * The Emperor's New Groove - During the "Perfect World" song, Kuzco accidentally bumps into Rudy as the song pauses. * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure * Home on the Range - Heard right before Lucky the rabbit kicks the cactus with wanted poster says "Wanted, reward $750 for the capture of Alameda Slim" * The Three Musketeers - Played three times, when Mickey, Donald and Goofy as Musketeers fights Captain Pete and the Beagle Boys in the battle during the performence of "L'Opera". * Get a Horse! - When, after Mickey blasts Pete with a fire extinguisher through the phone, Pete's car spins out and skids to a stop on an icy pond. * Bee Inspired - the bees that are about to sting Mickey are stopped by Spike the Bee. * Charlie Brown All-Stars - ??? * A Boy Named Charlie Brown - ??? * Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown - ??? * It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown - ??? * Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) - ??? * Spongebob Squarepants episode: "Hall Monitor" - ''Heard during SpongeBob directing traffic. * ''The Fairly OddParents episode: "Power Mad" - Timmy Brakes and Stop From Running When AJ and Chester Stops him During Entering the Last Level. * The Cat in the Hat (1971 TV special) - ??? Cymbal Crash * Fantasia - During "The Sorcerer's Apprentice", when Mickey and then Yen Sid raise their arms to control the waters, creating big splashes. * Dumbo - Several times in the Pink Elephants On Parade number, such as when two pink elephants' trunk touch, creating an electrical charge between, then when one elephant throws that charge at another. * Bambi - When a big flaming tree falls toward Bambi and hits the water behind him as he jumps over a waterfall. * Symphony Hour - Twice, when Donald bangs two cymbals together causing him to shake at the end of rehearsal, then when a cymbal falls down on Donald's head. * Stop That Tank - When Adolf Hitler, having been killed, falls down and crashes into Hell. * The Three Caballeros - When a guitar is playing behind Donald and Jose Carioca and, as they dance together, they collide and stumble backward. Also when the little gauchito shakes the flying donkey and then throws him on the ground. Also heard several times in the Baia sequence and during Donald's surreal reverie. * Fun and Fancy Free - Before Bongo's first appearance inside the circus and played several times when Mickey, Donald and Goofy in bed while the beanstalk is growing. * Hockey Homicide - When one Goofy spectator laughs and repeatedly hits another on the head with his hand. * So Dear to My Heart - Heard in the animated segment just before the fair scene, as the owl rolls a pumpkin up close to the animated Danny and to the camera with a crash. * Trailer Horn - Twice in succession when Chip and Dale drop pine cones in Donald's head, as the two-note sound used as the "shave and a haircut" coda. * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad - After Ichabod crosses the bridge to escape him, the Headless Horseman throws his flaming pumpkin head at him, the cymbal crash is heard when it hits Ichabod. * Alice in Wonderland - When the daisy bangs two of her yellow petals together like a cymbal at the end of the song "All in the Golden Afternoon". It is also heard when the King of Hearts and the cards all gather around the Queen of Hearts, who shoves them all down as she yells, "Someone's head will roll for this!" * No Smoking - When Goofy and a hobo both grab a cigarette between them, this sound is heard when the hobo punches Goofy in the face so he can get the cigarette for himself. * How to Be a Detective - Goofy hits a weasel on the head with his nightstick, but somehow gets knocked out himself. * Melody - When Bertie Birdbrain played the cymbal at the end. * Sleeping Beauty - Played several times in the final battle. * Noah's Ark - Noah's sons crash into a tree while carrying wood. * One Hundred and One Dalmatians - Heard briefly in the opening credits when the title appears. * Babes in Toyland - Heard several times when Tom cuts open the ribbons on the toy soldiers' boxes. * Dad, Can I Borrow the Car? - Heard at the end of the opening song, then when the poorly-built model car is completed. * The Apple Dumpling Gang - Heard when Donovan and Frank are fighting on the fire engine that's going down the river. * The Great Mouse Detective - When Olivia Flaversham accidentally starts one of the toys, and when Basilgot smashed by one of the toys that was playing the cymbal. * Get a Horse! - When, at one point, Mickey manipulates the theater screen so that Pete's car falls down on him after he dazedly says, "I used to have a little cat once." * Spongebob Squarepants episode: "Hall Monitor" - ''Heard during SpongeBob directing traffic. * ''It's a Mystery Charlie Brown * It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown * Race for Your Life Charlie Brown * Bon Voyage Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back) * The Cat in the Hat (1971 TV special) Falling in a distance * Victory Through Air Power - Any time a bomb is heard in falling from an airplane. * The Three Caballeros - When Donald falls right into the Mexican girls at the beach. * Fun and Fancy Free - After the beanstalk got cut down while Willie the Giant was still on * Melody Time - Played multiple times, starting after Widowmaker had Slue-Foot Sue go bouncing to get enough speed to get to the moon. * Trailer Horn - After Donald in his car slingshots from a tree and crashes right onto a giant rock. * Puss Café - When the cats slingshot Pluto out of the hammock. * For Whom the Bulls Toil - When Goofy is about to slam into the bull by his suspenders. * The Sword in the Stone - When Merlin changes into a walrus while falling onto Madam Mim's chicken form. * The Aristocats - When Edgar, having escaped from Napoleon and Lafayette for the first time, crashes through the windmill. * Robin Hood - When Robin's arrow flies to the target from high up in the air. * The Rescuers - Accompanies Orville's takeoff as he dives through the air. * Get a Horse! - When Mickey is flying Horace like a biplane before they bounce off the screen and crash though the floor. * A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving - After Charlie Brown fails to Kick The Football from Lucy. * The Fairly OddParents episode: "Power Mad" - When A.J. falls off the ladder and Chester stays on it. Poof * The Spirit of '43 - When the Spend Thrift appears. * Trombone Trouble - When Donald burns the top of his head with his new god powers. * Donald's Crime - Right at the end of Donald and Daisy's kiss. * Mickey and the Beanstalk - The cornfield "turns to dust". * Puss Café - When one cat bonks another cat on the head. * Out on a Limb - After Donald get electrocuted on the high voltage. * Camp Dog - When a sack of flour is dropped on Bent-Tail's head. * Fathers Are People - When Goofy blows on a cigar. * No Smoking - When an airplane flyer uses his cigarette smoke to create skywriting. * Trick or Treat - When the living jack-o-lantern disappears. * Lady and the Tramp - When Jim Dear takes a picture of Lady and Tramp with their litter of puppies. * How to Have an Accident in the Home - Played three times, after Donald got electrified in the bathtub, after Donald got electrified by the toaster, and after the "The End" message came in. * How to Have an Accident at Work - Before Donald got to the punch clock. * The Sword in the Stone - Used for some magic spells. * Mary Poppins - At the moment Mary Poppins got her picture taken for winning the race. * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day - During the "Heffalumps and Woozles" sequence when Pooh disappears in a cloud of smoke. * The Aristocats - Similar to Lady and the Tramp, at the moment the cats get their picture taken near the end of the film. * Bedknobs and Broomsticks - Heard when Eglatine Price zaps King Leondias into a rabbit * Pete's Dragon - When Elliott belched fire after drinking. * The Fox and the Hound - After Widow Tweed shot Amos's radiator with his gun. * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - The episode "All's Well That Ends Wishing Well" has this sound play any time a candle goes out on the giant birthday cake. * Aladdin - Heard every time the Genie disappears and reappears while saying "What do you need?" * A Goofy Movie - At the moment Goofy gets his picture taken with the possums. * Bonkers - In the episode, when the spirit moves someone * Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day - ??? * It's Magic, Charlie Brown * Spongebob Squarepants episode: "Culture Shock" - When Plankton (as The Amazing Plankton) claps and Explodes With Puffs. Scooby-Doo Teeth Chatter *Scooby-Doo, Where are You? *What's New Scooby-Doo? *Spongebob Squarepants *A Garfield Christmas Special *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Meeow! episode: "MaisieMac and the Loch Ness Monster" *Scooby-Doo and the Cyberchase *Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated *Schoolhouse Rock! song "The Tale of Mr. Morton" *Courage the Cowardly Dog SUBALUWA! Castle Thunder 1 Castle Thunder 2 Castle Thunder 3 Category:Lists